Descobrindo o amor
by Kahhh
Summary: ESPECIAL DE NATAL!  Todas as manhãs, Sakura se deparava com um embrulho na porta de sua casa, um simples e singelo presente. Quem seria o responsável por isto? Conseguiria descobrir.


**SINOPSE:**Todas as manhãs, Sakura se deparava com um embrulho na porta de sua casa, um simples e singelo presente. Quem seria o responsável por isto? Conseguiria descobrir.

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**N/A:**Opaaa, uma onesh ot de Natal para vocês amoresss, espero que gostem.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>DESCOBRINDO O AMOR!<strong>

_Especial de Natal._

* * *

><p>Já era noite, e Sakura observava atenta a Vila toda iluminada, algumas com decorações exóticas e outras com enfeites nas árvores ou até mesmo nas casas com alguns pisca-piscas que transmitiam a chegada do Natal.<p>

O lugar estava em total silêncio; todos os habitantes se reuniram no salão principal para uma reunião, queriam discutir sobre o festival que aconteceria na data tão esperada, dali a três dias, assuntos que diziam respeito aos festejos e decorações belíssimas sobre o tema além dos preparativos culinários e itens de diversão para as crianças, e entretenimento.

A kunoichi não estava a fim de participar disto, sua cabeça estava muito distante para pensar em algo na tentativa de ajudá-los, de fato só ia atrapalhar com sua total distração.

Isso tinha um motivo lógico: todas as manhãs, desde a chegada dos ninjas de Suna e do País da Pedra em Konoha, começaram a aparecer pequenas caixinhas de embrulho, um simples e singelo presente. Era assim sempre que abria a porta para ir trabalhar de manhã, mas... Quem seria o responsável pelos presentes? Ficara o dia inteiro perdida em pensamentos desde o surgimento do primeiro embrulho, que ao abrir continha um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia, ao lado um bilhete, sem nenhuma identificação, só uma frase que fez seu coração palpitar:

"_Você é tão bela quanto as flores de seu País"_

Aquela letra lhe era familiar, ficou a similar de quem seria. Muitos passaram pela sua mente, mas estava sendo impossível identificar.

Certo dia obteve uma idéia inusitada: colher informações, conseguir assinaturas dos rapazes de sua Vila ou de outros países que permaneciam em Konoha por conta dos festejos. Foi meio tenso conseguir algo, pois sempre levava uma cantada deles ou recusavam-se a assinar. Claro que ela preparou tudo antes de ir atrás dos assinantes, inventou uma idéia esfarrapada de que precisavam de assinaturas para uma melhoria no hospital, alguns assinavam, outros queriam algo em troca, óbvio que ela não deixava barato, os coitados saiam com um olho roxo por tamanha ousadia.

Com as assinaturas em mãos, começou a analisar com atenção, cada linha, cada detalhe. Infelizmente não ouve êxito e o mistério continuava.

Fora assim todas as manhãs. Cada embrulho continha um presente diferente: eram pulseiras, anéis, correntes, até perfume. Estava ficando cada vez mais curiosa em saber quem era seu admirador.

Começou a analisar o perfil dos ninjas de sua Vila, sua primeira suspeita era seu melhor amigo Naruto, mas era impossível já que ele assumiu um compromisso sério com Hinata após descobrir que engravidou a garota. Um sorriso divertido surgiu em seus lábios após lembrar-se da cara de tacho que o loiro fizera quando Hinata revelou sua suposta gravidez, fora engraçado de fato. Entretanto não podia ser o loiro hiperativo, a letra dele era um garrancho total, não dava pra entender nada, e a letra do bilhete era bem feita, redondinha, muito bonita.

Havia mais um entre sua lista de suspeitos; Lee. Sim. Ele sempre fora apaixonado por ela, sempre se declarara quando possível, mas o rapaz estava em missão com o grupo e já fazia um mês, e a letra dele, digamos que não era nada das formais, era pior que a do Naruto. "_Esses homens tem que praticar mais caligrafia"_riu com o pensamento. Então, o mistério ainda permaneceu.

Sakura não conseguia dormir, sua mente estava ligada aos bilhetes e presentes. Olhou para o lado, onde estava sua cômoda, lá estava todo o objeto ganho e a pessoa sabia de seus gostos já que ela amou cada presente. Devolvê-los, era algo fora de cogitação, mesmo quando descobrisse seu suposto admirador.

Levantou-se rapidamente quando ouviu batidas e, sem rodeios, dirigiu-se até a porta. Estranhou por alguém estar a sua procura àquela hora após olhar o relógio que marcava duas da manhã.

Desceu as escadas e caminhou a passos rápidos. Segurou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, não havia ninguém, olhou de um lado para o outro e nada. Após baixar a cabeça, pôde ver mais um embrulho, pegou sem hesitar e fechou a porta.

Ao chegar ao quarto, desmanchou o laço vermelho e abriu a caixa, seus olhos se arregalaram por não ter nenhum presente, somente um bilhete. Pegou o papel e pôs-se a ler.

"_Amanhã é o grande dia, quero me encontrar com você se possível. Use o anel, a pulseira, a corrente e também o perfume, itens que te presenteei, quero te ver mais bela e linda. Quanto ao local, não se preocupe, te informarei por um bilhete que estará escondido por entre as rochas das fontes termais. Te espero ansiosamente"_

"_Fontes termais"_. Achou estranho o lugar escolhido, mas não fazia diferença, sua curiosidade era tanta que não importava o lugar. Apesar dos festejos serem perto das águas quentes e relaxantes.

Olhou mais uma vez para o bilhete e suspirou, não tinha a mínima idéia de quem seria. E se for um homem feio, velho, carrancudo. Engoliu em seco e pôs-se a se preocupar, mas poderia ser um homem bonito também.

Guardou o bilhete na gaveta da cômoda e deitou-se, apesar de estar perdida em pensamento, ela conseguiu pegar no sono e o cansaço, dessa vez, foi o vencedor contra essa batalha constante com sua mente.

Resmungou após ouvir o despertador, abriu os olhos sentindo-os ainda pesados, seu cansaço era tanto que não conseguiu dormir o suficiente para repor suas energias. Despreguiçou-se na cama esticando os músculos e estalando alguns ossos, suspirou e levantou da cama, caminhando até o banheiro. Escovou os dentes e tomou um banho relaxante para aliviar o cansaço. Ao término saiu do banheiro e vestiu-se. Hoje ela não ia trabalhar no hospital, estava disposta a ajudar nos preparativos para a noite, afinal era uma ótima distração para ficar pensando em seu suposto admirador.

Foi assim durante todo o dia, limpava aqui, decorava ali, até que finalmente terminou. Ao sair do salão principal, o Sol já estava se pondo e as barracas que permaneciam nas ruas da Vila estavam praticamente prontas para receber seus clientes. Sakura não via a hora de voltar para a festa, pois pretendia se divertir com seus amigos, ou quem sabe, com o seu admirador, se ela gostasse é claro.

Ao chegar em casa tomou mais um banho. Em seu guarda-roupa escolheu seu melhor kimono, era branco com algumas flores em tom rosa, e uma yukata rosa pra combinar com a estampa do tecido. Vestiu-se e prendeu os cabelos fazendo um coque, deixando somente duas mechas de sua franja. Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu, encantada consigo mesma após terminar a maquiagem, tão leve, mas deixou-a sedutora pelo kimono ter um decote em "V" revelando o belo busto. Abriu a gaveta da cômoda e pegou as jóias que tinha ganhado de seu admirador, realmente eram lindos e combinava perfeitamente com a sua pele alva e transparente. Passou o perfume com um aroma suave, era realmente maravilhoso. Após terminar de se arrumar, ela deu uma ultima olhada no espelho e se sentiu linda, algo raro acontecer.

Finalmente saiu de sua casa e dirigiu-se até a festa.

Encontrou-se com seus amigos, conversa vai e vem, risadas ecoavam misturando-se com a música que alegrava o ambiente. Sakura não agüentava mais esperar e levantou-se inventando uma desculpa qualquer para seus amigos dizendo que ia ao toalete e que ia demorar um pouco para retocar sua maquiagem. Antes de ir até as fontes termais, ela deu uma passada rápida no banheiro para verificar se estava tudo em ordem, queria estar apresentável e uma maquiagem borrada por causa do calor não ia ser nada agradável. Respirou fundo e saiu do local dirigindo-se as fontes termais.

Seu coração disparou no peito quando chegou ao seu destino, olhou a sua volta até que encontrou as rochas, com certeza o bilhete deve estar ali. Caminhou a passos leves até a aglomeração rochosa e olhou atentamente, pode notar um pedaço de papel a mostra embaixo de uma pedra, levantou e puxou o papel, de fato era o bilhete tão esperado. Sem mais rodeios, abriu o bilhete, suas pupilas brilhavam com cada palavra, onde seu admirador revela certos pontos que era sua identificação:

"_Já estou nas fontes termais, vou dizer como me encontrar: estou com um manto preto com alguns detalhes vermelho, sou ruivo e tenho olhos verdes, posso te dizer somente isso, o resto veja por si mesma"._

Sakura respirou fundo após o término, imagens surgiam em sua mente, mas ignorou, não era a hora para perder-se em pensamentos, bastava-se somente encontrá-lo e acabar logo isso.

Caminhava pelo local a sua procura, até que perto do jardim, avistou um jovem que estava de costas para ela, seu coração disparou quando reparou em suas vestes, eram como dizia no bilhete, também os cabelos escarlates que balançavam freneticamente com a brisa que passava por entre os fios. Pela aparência pouco nítida aparentava ser muito bonito.

Aproximou-se sendo cautelosa, o coração parecia sair pela boca, finalmente ia conhecê-lo. Após a proximidade parou de seu lado e olhou para seu rosto, deu um pequeno pulo quando reconheceu o jovem, seu suposto admirador:

- Gaara! – Ficou surpresa de fato.

O rapaz girou as jades encarando a moça que permanecia estática, paralisada do seu lado, não entendeu essa reação dela.

- Sente-se bem, Haruno? – Perguntou constrangido com o olhar surpreso sobre ele.

- Então, é-é você – Gaguejou quando pronunciou tais palavras. Gaara não entendeu.

- Especifique-se – Sua voz era tão autoritária e séria, que causava sensações estranhas em seu âmago – Seu perfume é muito bom, gosto de aromas suaves, me sinto relaxado – O coração disparou no peito. Como assim? Fora ele que deu o perfume, certo?

- Obrigada por me dar ele de presente, também gosto de perfumes suaves – Disse totalmente rubra. Não deixou de notar o quanto Gaara estava lindo aquela noite, o tom preto realçava mais sua pele, em contraste com seus belos olhos cor de jade que se destacavam com a claridade da Lua cheia que iluminava os dois naquele lugar.

Gaara virou-se para Sakura, um ponto de interrogação surgiu em sua face por não compreender suas palavras.

- Te dei? Não me lembro disto – Sakura congelou e encarou o jovem Kazekage ao seu lado, os olhares se cruzaram intensamente, sentiu uma sensação estranha dentro de si com aquele olhar sobre ela. Sentiu-se corar.

- Sim, era você que me mandava presentes todos os dias e bilhetes, inclusive um que você deixou ali naquela rocha – Apontou com o dedo mostrando o local onde encontrou o pequeno pedaço de papel. Indiferente, Gaara olhou para o local apontado – Dizendo que estava por aqui e descreveu seu perfil para encontrá-lo, e Gaara, na descrição é você! – Concluiu com as bochechas fervendo de vergonha caso não fosse o ruivo o seu admirador.

- Sinto muito, Haruno, mas não sei do que você está falando! – Amaldiçoou-se por ter sido tão apressada, devia pelo menos ter perguntado se ele era o admirador dela, seria menos constrangedor. Lembrou-se do bilhete que estava em suas mãos e mostrou para o ruivo.

- Aqui está o bilhete que retirei das rochas, nas descrições indicam que é você, Gaara, quem me mandou os presentes – Mostrou o bilhete para ruivo que esticou o braço na intenção de pegá-lo, mas com a brisa do lugar acabou escapando de suas mãos. Sakura baixou-se para pegá-lo, mas arrependeu-se logo em seguida após sentir a mão macia e quente do Kazekage tocar a sua, os dois abaixaram-se juntos para pegar o papel. Seus rostos estavam tão perto que Sakura sentiu o ar quente da respiração dele tocar sua face, ficou maravilhada com aqueles olhos tão verdes que a encaravam. Tentador, muito tentador.

Ficou tentada a tocá-lo, mas a atitude rápida do jovem a fez despertar de seus devaneios assim que puxou sua mão com o bilhete por entre seus dedos.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer naquele momento, ela estava feliz por achar que ele era seu admirador, mas se não for ele, quem era?

Gaara, após ler o bilhete, entregou para Sakura, ela não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Estava muito nervosa e vergonhosa.

- Sinto muito, mas não sou eu, pode ser outra pessoa parecida comigo – Falou e virou-se na intenção de sair, mas a voz de Sakura o impediu.

- Então, o que você fazia aqui já que não é o meu admirador secreto? – Perguntou com medo de sua resposta. Desde quando ela agira dessa maneira, não entendia sua expressão atípica.

Gaara encarou a médica-nin cabisbaixa.

- Sempre venho aqui para relaxar, ficar um pouco longe de tumultos e barulhos estressantes, tenho que me manter calmo para poder trabalhar – Após dizer tais palavras, ele afastou-se da kunoichi caminhando sem rumo – A propósito, feliz Natal! - Sakura o observava sumir aos poucos na penumbra e uma tristeza invadiu sua alma. Estava tão ansiosa em saber quem era seu admirador que acabou passando por um constrangimento desses, esqueceu-se até mesmo de dizer feliz Natal para o ruivo, que agora não estava mais ali.

Sakura ficou desanimada, achara que essa noite ia ser linda, inesquecível. Decepcionante.

Amassou o bilhete por entre os dedos e jogou nas águas quentes, uma pequena lágrima caiu de seus olhos, sentiu-se uma tola, idiota. Com certeza estavam brincando com ela todo esse tempo. Tocou as jóias que havia ganhado e suspirou, o jeito era esquecer tudo isso e continuar a festejar o Natal com os seus amigos, quem sabe assim não esqueceria esse acontecido?

Virou-se para seguir seu caminho até a festa, mas um barulho estranho e suspeito chamou sua atenção. Olhou atenta para onde vinha o ruído e deparou-se com Temari aos beijos com Shikamaru atrás de uma parede que separava as fontes termais da saída do lugar.

- Temari! – Após pronunciar o nome da loira, ela rapidamente se distanciou do moreno e tentou se recompor, ajeitando seu kimono e os cabelos emaranhados.

- Sakura.. Oi! – Um sorriso amarelo e sem graça surgiu de seus lábios após ser pega no ato – E o encontro, como foi?

"_Encontro, como ela sabe?"_achou estranha aquela pergunta feita por Temari. A loira arregalou os olhos após ver a expressão confusa da ninja,

- Opa! Acho que fiz besteira – Concluiu após perceber a burrada que fizera.

- Temari! Como você sabe disso? Estava me espiando ou o quê? - Reparou que a Sabaku não estava em seu estado normal, aparentada estar bêbada.

- Ta.. Ta... Eu vou dizer – Sim, ela estava mesmo bêbada, o cheiro de sakê era bem nítido em seus lábios – Descobri que meu irmãozinho caçula era apaixonado por você, ai resolvi agir pra vocês ficarem juntos, não é lindo! – Sorriu divertido e abraçou Shikamaru que ficou constrangido com comportamento da loira.

- Tinha que ser a problemática! – Declarou segurando a loira pela cintura – Isso não é coisa que se faça.

- Ora, bebe chorão, só queria que meu maninho revelasse seus sentimentos pra ela, foi isso que ele me prometeu – Deu um beijo leve na bochecha do Nara. Sakura ficou mais confusa após ouvir tais declarações.

- Temari, como assim. Prometeu o que? – Perguntou ansiosa pela resposta.

- Bom Sakura, conversei com ele sobre isso assim que percebi sua paixonite por você. Consegui convencê-lo a se declarar pra você no Natal. Mas antes queria te atiçar, para que as coisas ficassem mais fáceis sabe, te mandando presentes e bilhetes pra você achar que foi Gaara quem mandou – Um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios finos.

- Sakura – A rósea encarou Shikamaru –, ela está te revelando porque se encontra bêbada, sabe disso não é? – A kunoichi meneou a cabeça positivamente concordando.

- Shika, cala essa boca! – Sua voz saiu mole e alegre – Sakura, é sério, fiz isso pra aproximar vocês dois, ele te revelou sua paixão, correto? – A loira murmurou palavrões quando Sakura fez sinal negativo com o dedo indicador – Bah! Deixa-o comigo, vai me ouvir agora! – Ameaçou sair, mas Shikamaru a impediu.

- Tsc... Tsc... Para com isso! – Abraçou a kunoichi por trás fortemente impedindo que fosse atrás de Gaara.

- Bebe chorão de uma figa – Falou nervosa com a atitude de seu radical namorado que apertava o corpo delicado contra o seu – Ok... Ok... Faça o seguinte: vá atrás dele Sakura, diga que fui eu que disse a verdade a você, não vai ter como ele negar, simples – Sorriu amarelo deixando uma Sakura rubra – Você não vai deixar aquele gato escapar deu suas mãos né, senão te chamo de burrinha.

- Temari, você...

- Psiu... – colocou o dedo nos lábios do moreno – Fica quietinho que você fica mais lindo – Riu com a cara de pouco caso que o Nara fizera - E falando sério, Sakura, Gaara é maravilhoso não é? – A jovem ficou mais vermelha ainda.

- Problemática! – Shikamaru não gostou nada da atitude da loira.

- Sakura, o que você está esperando, vai logo atrás dele, diga a verdade, não vai ter escapatória – Sakura entendeu que Temari tinha razão, afinal uma hora ou outra teria que conversar com o ruivo para esclarecer o ocorrido.

- Sim claro, tenho que consertar esse pequeno transtorno. Obrigada, Temari – Sorriu sentindo-se mais aliviada após saber toda a verdade sobre o presente e os tais bilhetes – Já estava estranhando um homem ter a letra tão bonita, porque cá entre nós, a letra deles é terrível! – As duas riram com o comentário.

- Feliz Natal, Sakura, e boa sorte! – Falou sorridente.

- Pra vocês também! – Respondeu sentindo-se uma "segura vela" após ver o casal nos amassos, ela mal saiu e os dois já estavam se perdendo entre beijos. Sorriu desconcertada e saiu de perto dos pombinhos.

Caminhava pela rua com o coração batendo acelerado, tinha que encontrar Gaara a todo custo, o fato tinha que ser esclarecido o quanto antes. Sentia-se tonta no meio daquela aglomeração de pessoas, nunca ia encontrá-lo ali. Afastou-se do tumulto e se sentou em um banquinho, queria muito encontrá-lo, mas é como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro.

Cansada, deitou-se no banco e começou a admirar a Lua cheia, respirou fundo sentindo-se sozinha, em pleno Natal.

Após virar a cabeça para o lado, pôde ver ao longe, na sacada, o ruivo olhando para a Vila perdido em pensamentos. Sorriu por finalmente encontrá-lo e levantou-se animada, o coração palpitou no peito e borboletas se agitavam em seu estômago. Decidiu ir até ele, não importava o que ia dizer sobre isso, estava disposta a ouvir o que fosse, afinal, foi um pequeno mal entendido.

A cada passo dado por ela sua mão suava, seu corpo tremia, estava muito nervosa naquele momento, mas tinha que dizer a verdade. Lá no fundo a curiosidade em saber sobre seus sentimentos falava mais alto, Gaara era muito atraente e bonito, ter um homem como ele aos seus pés era o sonho de consumo de qualquer garota.

Gaara observava maravilhado a Vila do alto e o quanto era magnífica a noite, mas sua atenção foi totalmente retirada quando ouviu passos se aproximarem de si. Ao virar-se para o lado, deparou-se com a Kunoichi se aproximando de modo demasiado até ele.

Sakura congelou quando aqueles orbes cor de jade pairaram sobre ela assim que notou sua presença, hesitou, mas não podia ir. Tinha que fazer isto.

- Gaara...

- Quero ficar sozinho, Haruno – Sentiu-se uma tola por invadir assim sua privacidade, no entanto, algo dentro dela insistia em prosseguir.

- Desculpe-me por agora a pouco, Gaara, e... – Suspirou um ar fino tomando coragem pra continuar – Já sei de toda a verdade: que foi Temari quem me mandava os presentes e os bilhetes para que eu pensasse que era você.

Gaara encarou, pasmo, a garota a sua frente, não acreditando que Temari foi capaz de fazer isso, mais tarde ia resolver esse assunto com a loira, pessoalmente. Não tinha o direito de se intrometer assim na sua vida, principalmente de assuntos relacionados ao coração, algo novo para ele.

Sakura percebeu o espanto e engoliu em seco, não queria que ele sentisse raiva dela, muito menos de Temari que era sua irmã.

- Ela só fez isso pra juntar nós dois e...

- Ela fala demais – Concluiu ríspido, mas Sakura ignorou e continuou.

- ... Porque descobriu que você me amava... – Ficou totalmente vermelha com a declaração. Gaara virou-se para ela bruscamente, aquilo já era demais para ele suportar, desde quando a loira se importa com suas paixonites? Ele amava sim a garota a sua frente, mas não queria que ela soubesse dessa maneira. Constrangedor. – ... E que tinha prometido a ela que ia se declarar pra mim hoje – O coração parecia sair pela com a rapidez que este batia, Sakura queria muito que tudo isso fosse verdade, ela está tendo uma queda por ele, sempre quis conhecer seu admirador, quem melhor que o próprio Sabaku no Gaara?

O ruivo já não estava agüentando mais aquela situação, não disse nada a respeito do assunto, tinha vontade de sair dali e passar a noite de Natal perdido em amarguras. Deu as costas para a jovem, mas sentiu mãos delicadas e macias o impedir, segurando-o pela mão.

- Não vá, por favor – Pediu para que o ruivo ficasse, ia fazer de tudo para ele revelar seus sentimentos – Eu fiquei feliz em saber que me ama Gaara, estou aqui, preparada para retribuir seus sentimentos porque sei que são verdadeiros – Aproximou-se mais ficando pertinho de seu rosto – Mostre-me seu amor, te imploro – Com delicadeza, pousou a mão sobre sua face e aproximou-se mais quebrando o pequeno espaço – Quero muito ser amada Gaara, e pode re... - Sakura parou sua fala quando o ruivo segurou sua cabeça agarrando-a pelos cabelos e dando-lhe um beijo, seus sentimentos por ela era tão forte que não pôde resistir a tentação de beijá-la. Óbvio que ela correspondeu de imediato, era o que mais queria naquela noite. Abriu mais a boca para melhor exploração de seus lábios. O beijo fora tão intenso que seus pulmões começaram a arder em suas costas implorando por ar, mas parecia que os dois não estavam a fim de romper o beijo. Os sentimentos falavam mais alto.

Separaram-se totalmente ofegantes. Gaara abraçou a garota e afundou seu rosto no pescoço sensível dando beijo de leve. Sakura arrepiou-se com o gesto. Pelo jeito o perfume que ganhara de Temari era o favorito do ruivo. Pelo menos era o que aparentava.

- Eu te amo – Revelou, finalmente, apertando mais o corpo delicado dentre seu abraço caloroso.

Sakura não disse nada, apenas aproveitou o momento, sentia-se amada, feliz. Fechou os olhos e apertou o abraço, amaldiçoou-se por não ter notado isso antes.

Fora de fato o melhor Natal que já passara, porque ali, diante dela, havia um homem cheio de amor para dar e ela fará de tudo para retribuir esse sentimento tão verdadeiro, quer apaixonar-se por ele, perder-se em luxúria com o amor de sua vida.

Havia tempo o suficiente para isso, já que os festejos ainda não acabaram. O Ano Novo está se aproximando, com certeza Gaara vai permanecer em Konoha até a virada, e ia aproveitar cada minuto, cada momento ao lado de seu amado.

- Obrigada por me amar, Gaara! – Beijou-o com ternura, sentindo todo o gosto de seus lábios, eram tão doces.

Ficaram por ali até o fim dos festejos, e esperariam ansiosos pelo novo ano e Sakura pretende revelar seu amor para o ruivo á meia noite do dia primeiro.

* * *

><p><strong>*** FIM ***<strong>

* * *

><p>Prontinhooo, essa fic tem continuação, uma Especial de Ano Novo, posto dia trinta e um.<br>FELIZ NATAL MEUS AMORESSS, TUDO DE BOM PARA VOCÊS, E QUE DEUS ILUMINE SEMPRE SEU CAMINHO, E QUE SEUS SONHOS SEJAM REALIZADOS! *O*  
>Agora reviews plisss.<br>Kissuss!


End file.
